Sayaka Mikumara
Sayaka Mikumara 'is the younger sister of Keiko Mikumara and is a Junior High Student. About Sayaka was born in a home by the sea were she and family would play all day on the beach. One day her dad disappeared while going out to get dinner, and they have been worried ever sense, her Older Brother believing he had abandon him and the family tried to become the man of the house, Sayaka and Keiko wouldn't believe that. And neither would there mother. There mother later gave birth to her last child, Shizuko, and Sayaka wanted to do everything she could to be the best big sister ever. Keiko would always make up her hair for her just the way she likes it, two hoops, this was her way of imitating her big sister. She would then walk to school with her big sister and brother, until Keiko and Miroku had to go to there school from the fork in the road, then from there she would walk to school with her best friend Emi. Sayaka then attends all of her classes and walks home with her friend and then with her brother and sister. Personality She is a happy girl who wants to find love and become a anime character and be in a love triangle with inkyubi. She has a very active imagination and it usually gets the best of her usually making her friends both annoyed and amused. She had put her older sister Keiko on a pedestal and praised everything she did and wanted to be like her even trying to copy her hairstyle. She was beyond devastated by her apparent suicide, and question herself, her family, and even her dad about why it happened and went into deep depression for a period of 5 weeks. She finally got out of it when_______________________________________________. Apearence She wears the long female uniform in Junior High, she graduates to Highschool she wears the default female uniform unless customized. She is short with brown hair put into hoops tied together with pink bows. She has wine purple eyes like the rest of her family. She gets her eyes from her father. Task Her task is to find her bedazzled pencil case, she and Shizuko made it together and its very special to her. Getting it back to her will make her grateful and you to will be friends, but not close enough friend to ask her favors. Gallery Sayaka Junior High.png Mikumara Sayaka.png ForMark.png|MMD Model by YaoiLlama HairModelReplacing.jpg|Sayaka's hair modded in game by Pikachuk (WIP). ModelWithTexture.jpg Relationships [[Keiko Mikumara|'Keiko Mikumara]]- Her older sister who she looked up to and has placed her on a pedestal. She was deeply depressed by her death. Miroku Mikumara- Her older brother, she loves him, but she can't stand how he blames there father for everthing. Including the death of Keiko. She stopped talking to him after that. Shizuko Mikumara- Her little sister in elementary school, having Shizuko around makes he feel happy about life and about Keiko. Emi Tsukasa- Her best and closet friend, She and Emi have had many playdates and sleep overs together during her time in elementary school to her time in junior high. Emi was there for her when she found out about her sister's death. Miyamoto Mikumara- Her mother who cares deeply about her. She and Keiko always held on to the hope that her husband and there father didn't desert them. When Keiko died, They both mourned and Miyamoto tried to help her daughter out of depression. Other Relationships Feel free to add! (as long as they make sense to her age range.) Kazuo Matsu- He showed her around the school and she developed a crush on him. She thinks he could be a kight in shinning armor. Trivia * Her hair style was ripped to mmd by UnluckyCandyFox from Bns, the hairstyle was originally made by NCsoft. * Her favorite food is meat dumplings and favorite soda is Grape Marble Soda. * Her favorite snack is Hello Koala Pochi. * She wanted to dye her hair a yellow steak resembling lightning bolt, but Keiko and her Teacher told her about the times they did it and how awfull it looked, she did it anyways and regretted it. * She likes to hangout in the Junior High School's garden, its much nicer than the high school's and has flowers, arches and lilypads every were. She feels really energetic and happy in there and want a boy she likes to confess to her. And if one doesn't she will! * She likes Kareoke a lot! * She has never missed a episode of "Childhood Friendship goes Both Ways!". * She is a fangirl to Tv Dramas and Anime. * She often doodles a lot in her student ID, including a little picture of a duck. Category:Akademi Junior High Category:Females Category:Class 3-2 Category:Social Butterfly Category:Gardening Club Category:Younger Sisters Category:MonMonPok's OCs